Peppa's trip to Peppa Paradise
Description Peppa was bored! Transcript Peppa was bored doing nothing just sitting around the living room Peppa: I'm bored! I like to go on a holiday Penny: Why not go on a holiday on Peppa Paradise? Peppa: COOL! I like to see something funny!! Penny: Cool! (grins) (oinks) Peppa: Oh! (then she grabs the remote on the couch) Peppa changes the channel TV: Welcome to Peppa Paradise!! Awesome Holidays! Resorts! And more! Peppa: I WANNA GO THERE! I WANNA GO THERE! PLIZ PENNY!! Penny: OK! OK! U are!! Daddy Pig: Why are you two fighting?!? Shut up! Peppa: OMG!! Penny: Nah, she just wanna go to Peppa Paradise! Daddy: Ok!! Pack your bags everyone! Mummy Pig: Peppa, are u going on a paradise? Peppa: Yeah! With Penny, me, George and everyone! (singing) Were planning a holiday! Were planning a holiday!! ''(singing) Everyone: HOORAYY!! Narrarator: Off they went to their van Peppa: How about will sing Bing Bong? Penny: Good idea!! George: (grabbing his toy dinosaur) Dinesaw!! RAWR!! Peppa and Penny:(singing) ''Oooooooohhhhhhhh! We're playing a tune and we're singing a song, with a bing and a bong and a bing. Peppa and her classmates: Bong bing boo, bing bong bing, bing bong bingly bungly boo. (x2) (singing) George: That's not to way you sing it! Oh, I forgot! Peppa: That's why you've been going nutz!! George: Mee Whants too pipeeee!!! ( Me want to Pee-Pee!! ) Peppa: Wat?! George: I haff too peepeeea!! ( I have to peepee!! ) Narrator: George needs to use the bathroom!! Mummy: Whaa...? George? What did you say?!?! George: Potty! Mummy: Do you need to use the potty? Ok! And it looks like you haven't went yet before we leave! George: Oh Narrator: So off they went to the public bathrooms on the gas stations. Mummy: Do you need to use the bathrooms Peppa? Peppa: Nope, i'm fine! Penny: I don't need to! Mummy: Ok, just me, George and Daddy Pig Peppa: Penny, do you want to watch Pokemon? Penny: Nope Peppa: What else? Penny: My Little Pony! Peppa: Not that! Penny: Steven Universe? Peppa: That's boring! Penny: OK! I want to watch The Potato Show! Peppa: Ok (she turns on her video player) Mr.Potato: YOLO everyone! Wanna play?!?! Kids: Yay!!! (cheering) Mr.Potato: Ok kids!! Penny: Cool! This sounds funny! Peppa: George loves this too! Angela Anaconda: SUPRISE!! Wanna play with me? Peppa: Eeeeeekkkkk!!! It's you again! Angela: Whoops (she transforms into Miss Potato) Miss Potato: Hello! Wanna play with me? It's funny! George, mummy and daddy pig are back Mummy: Are you watching the Mr. Potato show? Peppa: Yes! George: Is that the Potato show? Peppa: Yes, i'm watching it with Penny. Come on! Watch this! George: Ok! Daddy: Are you ready for the vacation? Everyone (except George!): Yes!!!!! Daddy: All aboard Car: BEEP! BEEP! Peppa: Are we there yet? Daddy: Almost there! Narrator: When they reached to the airport, they are really exited! Peppa: Yay!! Now I got to go to the airplane! Airport Announcement: Ding! Ding! Gate 2 is now open! Please grab your bags and leave some drinks and liquid, PET and BPA. Thank you!! Peppa: Yay!! So exited!! Can't wait! Daddy: Sorry! But you have to wait in the queue! Peppa: Ok!! Narrator: When they went to airplane, they are really exited jumping on the air! Peppa: Hooray!! Now wat are we gonna do? Penny: Going to the plane Peppa: Yay!!!!!! Captain: Hello everyone, please put on seat belts and turn off electronics and were ready to fly Peppa: Yay i'm exited Narrator: Then off they went Penny: Let's tell a joke Peppa: Ok Penny: What if some pet crossed with a car? Peppa: Petzoom! Penny: Nope Peppa: Vroompet? Penny: Nope Peppa: Carpet? Penny: You're right!! HI FIVE!!! (gives peppa a hi five) Peppa: My turn! Penny: What was it? TBA